Family
by WaterProofGlasses
Summary: Family. A word that would make people feel happiness and love, but to Asura it only gave a disgusting and painful feeling. Not until he found out, he had a brother. Then a smile so dark and selfish came to his face, by a feeling so sweet and addictive. (Edited version)
1. Chapter 1

On a hill near death city, stood a rich and beautiful mansion. The mansion was usually packed with people in the morning, but in the night, it was dark and almost empty. Everyone inside was asleep, not sensing the threat in their home.

Asura was wandering through the halls of that mansion. His footsteps were silent and his eyes were looking around. Most people could not see through this darkness, but Asura could. He could see the hanging chandeliers, so elegant that the diamonds hanging were like cut glass hanging on gold strings, and the black and white tiled floor, reminding him of chessboards.

His search was quite easy so far. The comfortable silence around him, made him feel slightly off guard. No one saw the Kishin, and he had managed to look through half of the mansion with no trouble.

'I just need to...' Asura thought.

But a sound of something shattering interrupted his thoughts. The sound continuously rang in his ears. It was quite thick and low, obviously not glass, but porcelain. Asura saw some porcelain vases lined up in the east hallways. He knew something or someone was definitely in there.

The Kishin walked to the east, once he reached a series of crossroads. He wasn't afraid of the source of the sound. He could easily take care of the situation. But the thought of being caught, was quite unsettling.

A smooth furry feeling came to his feet, he knew he was walking on the east hallway's carpet.

Asura found a small boy crouching in front of a table lined on the right wall. His hands were stained red with small bits white, obviously porcelain, from attempting to pick up the pieces of the porcelain vase on the carpet. The boy's eyes were squinting, from his lack of sight, and were slightly puffed, from crying about his mistake.

A smell of candy and honey came from the little boy. Asura smiled. An innocent soul. He ate a few of those souls before, but they were never his taste. Those souls may be very sweet, but they lack something. Those souls just doesn't give you much power, unlike the stronger ones.

The little boy would be no fun to eat. Asura knew it was a much too easy prey, and he preferred harder souls to play with. But oh well..

A soul's a soul

"Do you need help there?" Asura tapped the boy's shoulder, getting the little soul's attention.

Maybe the boy could be some use to him.

The boy stared at the Kishin gratefully. Asura knew the boy couldn't see him. It was too dark. This whole situation made Asura laugh, what kind of a person would trust by a stranger you just met.

It was disgusting, on how the boy showed his red hands with begging eyes. Pity, was what most people would feel, but Asura only felt a disgusting taste in his mouth.

Then a sharp pain came in Asura, like a fast speeding arrow hitting his head, but he was use to it. The familiar sharp pain was only in his head. The sharp pain was the feeling his father's disappointed. It always haunted him, like a permanent dagger stuck on his skin.

Unlike most of his father's painful moments, like sorrow and sadness, Asura couldn't laugh at it. Disappointment from his father actually hurts him, because even if Asura no longer felt pity or love, he can still feel certain emotion..

Loneliness

Asura remembered the past, when his father's basic disappointment, was like a knife, carving him to a monster. Pushing him further till his mind turned insane. The thought of his father thinking he was not strong enough made him greedy for more. Asura never regretted his decision to fall, but as he fall deeper and deeper, he was alone. The feeling of loneliness choked him like smoke, but Asura knew there was no way to get rid of it, because it was basic human nature to long for companionship.

And the Kishin hated it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the boy's red hands pulling his 'sleeves' staining a bit of blood on it. The boy's mouth was moving and yet crying at the same time. "Could you please help my hands, sir?!"

"Do you have a first aid kit around here?" Asura faked his voice to sound worried and sincere, but really he was mocking the boy with sweet lying words.

The boy's finger pointed at the other end of the hall. Coincidently that's where Asura just felt an energy radiating.

'That must be where the book is' Asura thought smirking.

Even if the boy was injured, he was quite talkative. Asking pointless questions in Asura's ears as they walk to the other end of the hall. Questions like 'Do you work here?' 'You have a girlfriend?'.

Asura felt like his patience was like a balloon, and the boy's questions was like air pumping it till it would explode.

Once they reached their destination, Asura was ready to strangle the boy, but one certain question made Asura forget his anger.

"How's your family?"

Family.

Unlike the sharp pain of his father's disappointment, the word gave him this bitter feeling, like a bad aftertaste from a food so sweet. Asura was always disgusted by that word, it wasn't the sharp pain of his father's disappointment, but it gave false hopes of happiness and love.

His father would make the word more bitter and painful. Asura remembered all the harsh words and disappointed looks from his father. He always knew the word was meant give false hopes. He would always laugh at the way people can say it with such truth and happiness from only a beautiful lie.

Not until..

He found out he had a brother.

Then all the feelings of loneliness disappeared, like it was all a bad dream. A sweet feeling came to him, by the simple thought of his brother. It was so addictive, and irresistible.

Asura smiled. A feeling of happiness came to him for the first time, but his smile wasn't pure and selfless, it was dark and selfish. To Asura, Kid was the most impossible selfish desire he hoped.

The desire, Asura once thought, seemed too impossible to reach. It seemed all like a beautiful dream, that could never come true. A desire so selfish and dark. It was so addictive and unhealthy, almost like an...

Obsession.

At first Asura was disgusted by Kid, following their father without question. Staying as his loyal pet. But Asura knew his brother was tricked. Tricked into thinking that their father actually loves him, that their father was the one who was right.

But Asura knew he was the one right, Kid and him were just experiments in their father's game. The failed ones were tossed aside like trash, and Asura was the one thrown away. Kid, however, was the perfect experiment, their father learned from his mistake with Asura and raised Kid like a son. All just to make sure Kid won't be like Asura, so Kid would continue to stay as a tool, who never wanted to leave.

But Kid would be like Asura, they both had the same flesh and blood. That thought excited Asura like never before,Kid was his brother ;he belonged to no one else. He was very sure of that because, although he did not dream often, he dreamt of him ,his little brother, after Asura knew Kid was desperately looking for answers.

In a circular room with walls painted like the skies. A long mirror stood in the middle on a small platform. A boy, with hair like crow feathers and eyes like gold, held a long thin dagger stained with blood. He was in front of the mirror looking at his reflection, with a thoughtful and emotionless face. His free hand glided over the mirror, his nails digging into the glass staining it with the blood in his nails. Laying behind him, lifeless and horrified, was their father's corpse.

Then the boy's face turned from calm look to a sinister smile. He brought the dagger to his lips, and lick their father's blood, savoring the taste of his kill. A disturbing glint came in his eyes.

"Beautiful." Kid whispered looking at their father's corpse.

Asura would've been proud of him. He was very sure that Kid would become like him, because no matter how much their father would make beautiful lies, there would always be the horrible dark truth.

In another dream, Asura was laughing at the ruin that was once Death City with Kid laughing by his side. Most people would've been horrified, but they thought it was a lovely piece of art, how madness and destruction destroyed their father's creation. The buildings were like bones and the streets were flooded with blood. Asura felt Kid's hand wrapped around his.

Asura remember waking up still laughing.

The door to his destination was oak and new. The little boy twisted his hand over the golden colored knob. The room they entered in, was quite large. Crayon drawings stained on the baby blue walls. A king sized bed, in the left side of the room, had green pillows and blankets,with white marble bedside tables.

The little boy walked on the dark blue carpet-like floor, and lowered himself once he reached the bedside table. His hands wrapped around the small metal handle of the drawer, but then a flash of black came in the boy's eyes.

Asura only stared at the night sky through the window. The window was large and rectangular, with crystal clear glass, so clear that it looked like a mirror, Asura could practically see his own reflection and the little boy's body laying on the bed sleeping not breathing, almost like he was dead.

Through the window was view death city, the buildings and the lights all looked disgusting to Asura, but he knew his brother would be there someday, reaching out a hand ready to join him. When madness and insanity would take over, and Asura would finally reunite with his brother.

Asura smiled and left, thinking about his brother, with a book in his hand.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for only giving you a edited version. I just thought the story wasn't good enough. Anyway I might make a story about Kid's point of view called 'Dark Desires'. Please review if you want the other story. I might do it after rewriting my other fanfic from Mortal Instruments. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Announcement Sequel

**Author's note: **

**I would just like announce that my sequel for this story 'Dark Desires' which is Kid's story is already published. It's going to be a story filled with a few chapters. Hopefully you'll like and read it. I only updated the prologue but I'll continue. **

**Here's the URL: s/10870600/1/Dark-Desires**


End file.
